Cuidados Necesarios
by Tear Antoniette
Summary: Ella, una científica excéntrica obsesionada con los titanes, con ciertos afanes suicidas y arriesgados al estar junto a uno. Él, su asistente y mano derecha, siempre al pendiente de las necesidades de su líder. MoblitxHanji. MobHan. Porque esta pareja se merece más amor.


**ADV:** Los personajes no me pertenecen y todo ese tipo de cosas que ya se saben de memoria. Este es un fic MoblitxHanji. Para aquella persona que no sabe quien es Moblit, él es el integrante del escuadrón que siempre está a un costado de ella. Aunque no se le mencione mucho, siempre está ahí. **MobliHan**

**Capítulo 1**

La admiraba, la admiraba demasiado. Ella era una mujer fuerte y de ideas claras, dispuesta a descubrir nuevas cosas por muy difíciles que parezcan e incluso imposibles, era un ejemplo a seguir dentro de todos los investigadores y claro, para su escuadrón. Estaba demasiado orgulloso y conforme con su trabajo, adoraba trabajar a un lado de ella, aún cuando la mujer tuviese instintos suicidas a flor de piel cada vez que veía a un titán.

Pero ahí estaba él siempre para resguardarla y evitar cualquier tipo de posible daño que ella pudiese recibir, siempre preocupándose por su seguridad y también su salud. Sobre todo en aquellas noches en que madruga para continuar sus investigaciones, noches seguidas en las cuales mantiene su vista pegada en una pila de papeles, escribiendo y escribiendo. Era una mujer inteligente, sumamente inteligente. Eso lo supo desde el primer momento en que le conoció.

Y aunque a cualquier otra persona ella pudiese parecerle una mujer extraña y excéntrica, para él ella era una mujer impresionante, digna de su respeto y admiración, aunque no muchos tomen en peso sus grandes avances, alguien que estaba relacionado con el área lo sabría, como él.

Y eso era lo que más le enorgullecía, haber logrado participar en las experimentaciones y nuevas investigaciones que realizaba la científica, porque para eso había postulado desde un principio a entrar ahí. Muy pocos lo lograban, los miembros eran de élite, debían de tener amplios conocimientos sobre las ciencias generales además de tener habilidades a la hora de enfrentar titanes. Moblit era el segundo al mando y mano derecha de Hanji, todo eso luego de años de arduo trabajo y estudios, claro.

Aún quedabas demasiadas preguntas que ser respondidas para lograr un avance real en los conocimientos sobre los titanes.

-¡Señorita Hanji, apartese de ahí!

Gritó un Moblit más que desesperado, no podía creer la cercanía que podía tener la mujer con el titán, si se mantenía así de cerca.. seguramente..

-¡Por favor aléjese!

Se acercó inmediatamente a ella, jalándole por el brazo para que tomara más distancia, al menos más de cinco metros. La científica reía despreocupada, mientras intentaba tranquilizar a su subordinado con unas leves palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Si continua así de verdad va a morir!

El muchacho aún estaba nervioso, cada vez que veía a la Mayor tan cerca de una de esas bestias sentía un infarto inminente, su corazón se aceleraba demasiado y advertía el peligro que corría la mujer debido a sus actos.

-Vamos, tranquilo Moblit, solo quería cepillarle los dientes~

-¿Cepillarle los dientes? Santo cielo, ¡Los titanes no necesitan ese tipo de detalles!

Y ahí iba él una vez más intentando hacerle recapacitar, la fascinación de Zoe por los titanes era realmente peligrosa. Él no solía cuestionar las decisiones de la castaña, pero cuando a su juicio parecían demasiado exagerados o extraños no dudaba en intervenir, sobre todo si tenía que ver con su seguridad.

-Por favor deje de intentar hacer ese tipo de cosas

Quizá fue su mirada, quizá fue su tono de voz, pero Hanji se sintió culpable.. y a la vez protegida. Nadie se preocupaba tanto de ella como Moblit, era un soldado capaz y leal, si se lo preguntaran, ella admitiría el hecho de que es capaz de depositar toda su confianza en él.  
Su expresión se suavizó y rió por lo bajo, entendiendo el motivo de su preocupación.

-No sucederá nada, estás aquí para protegerme ¿No?

Y ahí fue cuando Moblit comprendió o al menos lo intentó.

Cada vez que Hanji hacía ese tipo de maniobras locas era porque él estaba cerca de ella, a un lado, velando por su seguridad. Ella confiaba en él.

-Señorita..

Sintió como su interior se removía con fuerzas, como si aquello fuese algún tipo de comentario revelador, le hacía feliz pensar eso, de verdad que le alegraba saberlo. El hecho de que ella confiara en él era un regalo tremendo y él, tomaría la responsabilidad de ello, una vez más y todas las veces que fuesen necesarias.

Porque él estaba ahí para ella y porque ella, al parecer también le necesitaba. No le defraudaría, nunca lo haría. Se volvería más fuerte, crecerá como científico e intentará mantenerse siempre a la par de esa mujer, que aunque no lo supiera, desde hace mucho tiempo, le había cautivado.

-No pongas esa cara, es extraña –Comenta la castaña, riendo por lo bajo ante las extrañas expresiones faciales que comenzaba a realizar.

Moblit se llevó ambas manos a la cara, sintiéndose avergonzado. ¿Qué tipo de cara debió de haber hecho para que ella le dijera eso?

-¡L-Lo siento!

La científica rió aún más fuerte al ver las acciones del muchacho, era como un jovencito vergonzoso. Además, él le había visto peor, así que no había nada realmente de lo que avergonzarse.

-¡Hey, no te pongas así! Los demás creerán que te estoy haciendo llorar~ -Comenta, aún divertida y sonriendo ampliamente.

Para ella era una suerte tener una persona como Moblit al lado, siempre había agradecido las grandes capacidades de su asistente, no había nadie tan apto como él para el cargo. Si bien, adoraba y reconocía que todo su escuadrón portaba grandes cualidades, simplemente él era él. Resaltaba únicamente por ello, por su personalidad humilde, trabajadora, responsable y optimista. Tenerle a un lado le brindaba energías, que alguien le cuidara, le animaba.

Nunca se cansaría de agradecer su presencia.

El joven apartó las manos del rostro, mirando a la castaña aún algo avergonzado. Esbozó una linda y amable sonrisa luego de unos segundos.

Oh, esa era otra de las razones. Él sonreía de una manera tan conmovedora..

-Señorita Hanji.. Está roja..

-¿Uhm..?.. ¿Uh..? .. ¿Qué?!

Ahora era ella quien se llevaba las manos al rostro, palmeándose sin ser capaz de creérselo, pero la verdad es que se sentía roja. Rió a carcajadas ante la escena, si bien se había puesto roja, no dejaba de parecerle divertida.

-¡Debe ser el calor!

Moblit asintió sin parecer demasiado convencido. Ella lo notó y sonrió, dedicándole esta vez ella una sonrisa a él.

Aún sin palabras, eran capaces de entenderse, el hombre sonrió de igual forma en respuesta.

-¿Qué te parece si les limamos las uñas?

El rostro de Moblit rápidamente se distorsionó, frunció el ceño con preocupación y se acercó a la científica, negando con las manos.

-¡Por favor, deje de hacer ese tipo de cosas!

Hanji rió nuevamente, sin embargo, de todos modos lo haría, debía cuidar del sex appeal del titán y Moblit. Bueno, él estaba sufriendo desde cerca, pendiente a cualquier movimiento extraño que pudiese realizar esa mole en contra de su líder.

-Moblit.. –Llamó la castaña, limando con cuidado una de las grandes uñas del titán.

-¿Si?

-Te quiero

El soldado apretó los labios y se tensó de golpe, abriendo los ojos, impresionado ante las palabras de la chica. Tragó pesado y bajó la mirada al suelo, antes de volver a subirla y decir con firmeza.

-¡Y yo a usted!

Hanji rió por lo bajo, aquello había parecido un saludo militar.


End file.
